mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:The old baby
. Welcome Whipsnade (talk) 17:58, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Welcome in. Sir!The River Nile-2 (talk) 13:06, March 3, 2013 (UTC) 1950 game I'm in the 1950 game as the UK.Whipsnade (talk) 19:58, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Orbis terrarum He, i'm sorry to tell you this but the Sassanid empire In orbis terrarum pretty much collapsed after a war with the Byzantines, only eastern Persia holds cause of a Kazakh intrusion, you are welcomed to choose the vandals or any other nation if you want Sine dei gloriem (talk) 20:55, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Alt'History, groan... AvArb map game I agree over Denmark retiring and now I have! I had pretty much ruined Australia, who was punching above it's weight, as the UK's player left the empire to rot. I quit my Indonesian holdings to avoid the wrath of the Mods that had hit Japan and Italy. Iran's user was initially offered the USSR (who had slipped from political feuding in to a quasi-civil war). I took up a Russia/Byelorussia/E. Ukraine/N.Kazakhstan setting up remnant state, living amongst many new states. Sadly, my posts were crossed out, the Soviet ware said to only have a minor party faction feud and that Urgerstan was part of it, when it was already independent due to the mods, ages ago! I think they want the USSR user-less, so they can destroy it. Any competition by players or major nations with out players is always struck down as 'implausible'. It's ASB now. The Algorithm is a fix that is meant to be cleverly fixed by any corrupted mods who want to fix battles up there way, unlike those in PM. The Saudis, French, Turks, Zaire, Soviets/Russians, Japanese, Australians, Indians and Italians are not the fools they stereotype sometimes them as. The 1st and 2nd AvA were good, the 3rd was poor, the 4th was both strange and fun, and now the final and 5th one has turned in to funnless !@#$%^&*! I'm surprised they did not cross out the inventing of TV, the mods were so hardline at times. I still don't know actually happened to France in WW2 or if the USSR is still functioning after 20 game turns or so. I quit the Althist site, it's turning in to !@#$%^&*!The River Nile-2 (talk) 01:21, February 22, 2013 (UTC) I added a mild pro-black/anti-white statement to bait them. They said it was baseless and mildly racist. Dean Sims found this site here and that Orientals are the best. It was also frowned on to. Well, if they think Blacks are crap, Orientals are crap, Indians are predestined to remain a peasants and Europe (who is White) excluding Germany are a shambles, who are set to fail; then it's obvious there not racist as such, but Americas supremacist. I noted that the only other races left are the Semites, American Indians and Pacific Islanders, who they don't favor or scorn. It could be they are American supremacist and so believe that regardless of race, any one in Canada and the USA (plus the more Spanish parts Mexico and Argentina in one variant) are intrinsically superior to Europe and the Orient (plus Australia and New Zealand in some versions). It's a known phenomena, just like all racist and intolerant thoughts.The River Nile-2 (talk) 16:22, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Dean's version is going along resonbly well, but the offical one is now dead and throughly trollish.The River Nile-2 (talk) 17:10, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Dean's one is now dead to.Whipsnade (talk) 19:55, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Site blocked I gave up playing, but hung on doing maps until 2 games had finalized a start map. My ISP keeps on blocking the Althistory as a illegal (porn/drugs et al) site, which it is not. I can not log in on occasions since it is blocked. It has been occurring a lot in the last 2 weeks. I quit playing on this sight due to crap from a few players, but did not mined being a mod, but that is impossible. Some may be my ISP, not a rogue player. Let's happy see each other on this site and the thousands of other Wikia sites.The River Nile-2 (talk) 21:37, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Site blocked crisis solved Wikia has announced that their java-script problems had been fixed. We can use it easy now.The River Nile-2 (talk) 12:26, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Again Someone tryed to hack my computer and accses was blocked by my security, wich said it was a hostile (haker, crook, ect, site).The River Nile-2 (talk) 19:03, March 28, 2013 (UTC) And in general... I think Pita and Scraw have just got attitude on tense/troubled map games. AvArb is in it's death throws. Viaporius is in a squabble with them. DeanSims' AvAtlr is still going on, a bit less vigorously, but it's going on and fairly happy! The River Nile-2 (talk) 12:46, March 3, 2013 (UTC) 'P.S.' *P.S.- I think Alt'hist is also anti-Catholic, anti-UK and anti-CSA. Wicked World The presence of the TL “Wicked World” was the possible cause. Daxus Inferno claimed it was bad for portraying Satan as ‘evil’, I am a Christian so think Satan is ‘evil’. It is 6 poorly written stubs and is offensive to most Christians. It said a lot when the Mods use No Crown or Cross (no real world religion or politics) to save it, claimed critics (me, you, Daxus Inferno and an Irish IP) are bias and say that it Alt-his and thus OK to be offensive. The TL “Hitler’s World” was nearly deleted a year ago, so if Adolf can get it, why not the Lord of Darkness? It would be in trouble on Wikipedia if it was a review on a film about such a world, since it highly controversial and it could not be done as a jokey entry on the comedy/parody Unencyclopedia since they would see it as trolling. I think this is why my browser blocked the site on some occasions. To what depths some supposedly serious Wikis plunge?!The River Nile-2 (talk) 22:06, March 2, 2013 (UTC) It's possibly a feud with Daxus and/or you, or who ever else it on their list. It's probably also about making new users (who are not in that TSTPF thing) feel pissed off and/or psychologically crushed.The River Nile-2 (talk) 22:33, March 2, 2013 (UTC) An Alternate 1921 Map Game I'm launching my An Alternate 1921 Map Game in 5 days time. The River Nile-2 (talk) 22:11, March 2, 2013 (UTC) A new place Let's call it quits with the old site, dump them and live and game here instead!The River Nile-2 (talk) 13:01, March 3, 2013 (UTC) An Alternate 1921 Map Game I'm launching my ''An Alternate 1921 Map Game'' on March the 10th (tomorrow), if I can fined 8 players. The River Nile-2 (talk) 00:59, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for joining the An Alternate 1921 Map Game. Lenin is planning some fun soon! The River Nile-2 (talk) 00:56, March 12, 2013 (UTC) I did the Algorithm and Mexico was heavy damaged. The USA has taken several provinces off it!The River Nile-2 (talk) 21:52, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Note Germany is getting rather angry and is challenging both the UK, France and Austria. A move by your nation would be welcomed on An Alternate 1921 Map Game.The River Nile-2 (talk) 01:31, April 7, 2013 (UTC) After a nation has been inactive for ten years (20 turns), the user will be removed from the game. 19:25, April 16, 2013 (UTC) 1950 There are four of use now, can we start it? Local (talk) News just in Hello. Calling all players, calling all players! Keep the Wiki going! Your nation nees a move from you in http://mapgame.wikia.com/wiki/An_Alternate_1921_Map_Game ! Pakistan is now in the cross-hairs of several nations! Prepare The prepare map game is it still on and if not should I take over. DannytheKing (talk) 18:08, July 1, 2014 (UTC)